What If?
by GracieLooWho
Summary: What if Angelina hadn't interrupted Rosalie and Monroe's date? rated M for sexuals. Rosalie POV.


Monroe leans in closer to me and instantly warmth floods my entire body as his lips connect with mine. It's gentle, and his facial hair almost tickles me; I like it. He pulls away slowly and I feel the loss of him right away and all I want is for him to come in closer again and kiss me.

"Well…umm, sorry…" he stutters. Oh please no, do not be sorry! Do it again but this time more!

"It's ok…I liked it."

"Enough for me to do it again?"

Oh my goodness, yes, "Yeah…"

He leans in again, his lips centimeters from mine. I can't help it. I go the rest of the way and it's not so gentle this time. How long has it been since I've done this? Too long…

I kiss him, and he kisses me back. It feels like the first time we actually had this contact…me being sick the first time…I don't remember anything. And I've wanted this so long, since I've met the loveably blutbad…

I deepen the kiss and his tongue rolls along mine and the texture and the wetness makes me moan; a deepening feeling in the pit of my stomach erupts and I feel his hands on my waist. Both of our breathing picks up and before I know it, I'm pushing him so he's lying down on the couch and I'm straddling his lap. I can feel him between my legs and I want him so badly every sense in my body is on fire. How did we get here again?

I end the kiss and can't help but laugh when he looks incredibly sad by the loss of our mouth to mouth performance. But when I start to kiss his neck, sucking and biting, I moan his name; I can only assume he isn't sad anymore,

"uhhh…Rosalee…please…" he groans, and I have a wonderful idea. I circle my hips and apply just enough pressure to make him moan even louder…also, this definitely feels amazing…He's incredibly hard…I want more skin. Now.

"Monroe…shirt off,"

He sits up and I'm still kissing his neck and rubbing against him and moaning and I can't stop…it feels way too good…

"Rosalee," he's laughing a little, "You need to stop that for just a second, love, for this to work."

I stop and blush instantly at the nickname.

I watch him as he takes his flannel off, then his undershirt and throws both on the floor. He's very lean…and lovely. I want to touch him, so I do. I run my hands across his chest, His hair curling in between my fingers. I hear him almost growl under his breath, I look up and find he's staring at me in a way that makes me want to rip off the rest of his clothing.

"You're room?" I whisper.

"yeah," he says back.

And with that he picks me up and I cling to him as he brings us both upstairs, into his room and lays me on his bed.

It's dark, besides the moonlight shining through the window, and then he's on top of me, kissing my neck, my jaw, his erection pressed against my hip.

This is happening so fast I can't even think, I feel his hand slide up my shirt and even under my bra; he cups my breast in his big hand while the other is holding some of his weight off of me. I arch up into him and moan as he pinches my nipple in between his fingertips, just enough to make me burn even more with desire for him, for him to be inside me…Oh wow,

He growls my name under his breath …I stop him, both of our breathing is extremely heavy. He looks dazed and confused,

"I want clothes off," I manage to say as I try to catch my breath. Has he been waiting for my go ahead?

He nods and I reach for the buttons on my cardigan, but his hands stop me, "Let me, Rosalie."

My breathing hitches and I watch his hands as he unbuttons my cardigan and pushes it off my shoulders. We're both sitting at the end of the bed in the dark…stripping…Oh,

I stand up then, and unbutton my jeans. I pause for a second before pushing them down, I decide to be bold. I push my jeans as well as my underwear down all in one motion, my socks as well. I quickly take off my shirt and bra and throw them on the floor with the rest of my clothes. If Monroe was breathing heavy before…I kneel down in front of him, completely naked…and start to take off his socks. One at a time; and then I go for the buttons on his jeans. He stands up.

My face is right at the level of his erection and for some reasons my hands shake as I undo his jeans…how long has it been?

I pull them down, along with his boxers, and he's naked in front of me…and rather large…larger than anyone I've been with…is that common for a blutbad? I stop myself before I ask and my face involuntarily turns red.

"Get up, love," Monroe sounds almost calm, while now I'm practically shaking with…what?

I do as he says and then he takes my chin gently and lifts my face to his and kisses me, the best kiss I've ever gotten I have to say…I whisper his name as our lips part right as he whispers mine…

He pushes me softly down on the bed and climbs on top of me, his skin against mine, his tall, lean body covering mine in the warmth of skin to skin contact…we don't do anything for a moment; I can feel the desire in my body rising again to what it was before.

"Monroe…make love to me, please." I almost beg.

And with that statement, everything in Monroe's body seems to snap, as if he's been restraining himself the whole time.

One hand is cupping my breast again, massaging it with his palm, pushing with delicious pressure. It's such sudden pleasure I basically cry out, his other hand goes to my center…I'm extremely wet and he slides one finger inside of me instantly, moving it around and around. "You're tight, Rosalee," I hear him moan in my ear. "Sorry…" I whimper, I can hardly think straight with his teeth grazing my neck, his moaning in my ear, his hands winding me up like a clock…how fitting…

"Don't be sorry love," He says, his body almost aligned with mine…if he would just take me…Oh how I want this..

"Monroe…please…" I plead.

"You want me to take you now?," he growls in my ear, it makes goose bumps erupt on my skin. How is this sweet, seemingly innocent man so…not sweet and innocent in this bed?

"Say it." He demands, a shiver runs down my spine. His finger stops moving in me and his hand stops massaging my breasts...ugh, no…

"Monroe! I want you to take me! I want you inside of me! Please!" I yell with everything I have.

I feel him reach over somewhere and I hear a drawer an open…

"Don't worry about that," I say, a pang of impatience in my voice, "I take a medicine for contraceptive."

I hear the drawer shut, and Monroe is aligned with me again… He leans in, and I feel him at my opening…just a little more…

"This may hurt, love," there it is again, that nickname, "Blutbaden tend to be a bit…bigger," I knew it! "And your fairly tight…how long?" He adds as an afterthought…I'm almost afraid to answer.

"Almost three years," I whimper. I hear Monroe's intake of breath and I take it as worry, "Don't worry about me…I'll get used to it."

Just do it now, Monroe!

And then he does.

He fills me completely, and I feel pain at first. A lot, actually, and I whimper even more beneath him and wriggle around, trying to get comfortable. He presses his face into my neck, "I'm sorry…you're so tight…ughh," he growls. I place my hands on his hips and coax his body to move…I just want to get the initial pain out of the way.

He moves slowly, in and out of me, creating a rhythm, and I can feel how much he's resisting by how tense he is. The pain starts to subside, my whimpers of pain turn into moans, slowly building…omygoodness…

I want him…Oh wow I want him… "Monroe! Please!" I groan loudly, I can't help myself. His breathing picks up suddenly and I feel his muscles relax just a little. He seemed to be using a lot of willpower before.

He starts pounding into me; he takes one of my legs and wraps it around his waist so I'm hooked onto him. Our breathing is dancing together and growing louder. The pleasure is growing in the pit of my stomach and it's turning into a raging fire.

I tell him to go faster, and he does, I tell him I want him deeper, so he goes deeper. His groans are getting louder; each thrust into me is pleasure. His body hair is creating friction on my chest and my hands run over his back, my finger-tips barely touching his skin. My back starts to arch on its own and I know I'm getting very close to orgasm. I want to hold off so we can together…

"Monroe…I…" I manage, but my lack of breath renders me speechless.

"Me too, love," I hear him whimper in my ear. His lips are grazing my neck now and he's whispering things to me that I can't understand. Suddenly he moves slightly and he's hitting the exact spot I need, pounding against it and my clit in perfect unison. And I cum because there is nothing else I can do as he continues to hit that same spot,

"Monroe! Oh Monroe! Please," I scream his name over and over, and my nails dig into his skin and I hear him moan with pleasure from the little amount of pain it creates. I feel his body tense and let go as he cums inside me, filling me. He collapses on me from exhaustion and rolls off of me.

We lay there for a bit in silence. Basking in the feeling.

And then I feel his hand rest on my stomach and start to trace a pattern in my skin.

I feel incredibly comfortable with him next to me. Also, incredibly tired. I yawn widely and I hear him laugh softly,

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing, you're beautiful, we should sleep."

I agree with hidden enthusiasm and we get under the covers. I snuggle in close to my Blutbad. My Monroe.


End file.
